<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Know Who the Hell You Are, But I Wanna Punch You in the Face by Pluxolol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029890">I Don't Know Who the Hell You Are, But I Wanna Punch You in the Face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluxolol/pseuds/Pluxolol'>Pluxolol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If The Heavens Ever Did Speak [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Androids, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drinking, God!Nines, M/M, Parties, Podfic Welcome, Slight dubcon in the first chapter, Swearing, The second chapter is an authors note, Trans Gavin Reed, a wee bit of angst, i have to put this series on hiatus for now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluxolol/pseuds/Pluxolol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin keeps meeting a mysterious man in his dreams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If The Heavens Ever Did Speak [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Don't Know Who the Hell You Are, But I Wanna Punch You in the Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have so many other WIPs that I'm supposed to be working on but here have a God!Nines AU.</p><p>The title is a line is from Take Me To Church hhgnsgsh</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Really channeled Gavin in this chapter with all the swearing. I apologize</p><p>Tw for slight dubcon and mentions of dysphoria.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin stood out like a sore thumb. A man that stood 5'9" at his tallest - although usually hunched over, like now - amongst tall marble pillars supporting pale ceilings that towered above. </p><p>He outstretched his hand, staring at the contrast between olive skin and the blindingly white room. He watched how the details of it faded in and out of his vision and decided that <em>yeah, this had to be some weird phckin' dream. </em></p><p>"Are you not impressed?" Gavin jumped at the voice behind him, ringing out clear as a bell and way too little of an echo to be real. </p><p>Turning to face the voice, the scowl building on his face dropped at the sight of the man. He stood a couple of inches above Gavin with blue-grey eyes that shone like silver when the light caught them. A smirk graced his sharp features and Gavin had to look down at his feet to get away from the piercing stare. </p><p>Only he would have, if not for the fact that at that very moment the man in front of him was completely naked, "What the ph-" </p><p>A click, then the shuffle of his feet as they tried to find purchase against the pavement. He looked back up to find himself stumbling in front of the precinct. </p><p>He stared at the front doors for a few minutes, trying to figure out how the hell he got to work even though he had just been dreaming 30 seconds ago. </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a silver-haired man come into view, "Reed! The fuck are you standing out here for?" </p><p>"None of your goddamn business, Anderson," he shoved past the man and into the precinct, skipping past the breakroom to get to his desk. </p><p>He watched Hank make his way across the room to sit at his own desk before a uniformed arm crossed over his vision, "Your little boy crush over Hank acting up again?" </p><p>"Phck off, Tina," he glared up at the woman standing in front of him, who only crossed her arms and smirked. </p><p>"Good morning to you too," she picked up the coffee she had just placed on his desk, waving it in front of his face mockingly, "I brought you coffee." </p><p>She was met with only a raised eyebrow. </p><p>After a moment of silence, she caved, "Fine. Jess is having a party tonight and I came to ask-" </p><p>
  <em>"Tina-" </em>
</p><p>"-If you would come with me. I know you hate parties, but you need to get out sometime and I need a friend to go with." </p><p>"Ugh, let me look at my calendar," he typed at his computer for a moment before sticking out his bottom lip in a mock pout, "Sorry, T. I'm just too busy tonight." </p><p>Tina scoffed, "Bullshit. Let me see." </p><p>Gavin turned his screen with a deadpan look. He had opened a new word document on his computer and typed in big, bold letters 'FUCK OFF TINA'. </p><p>Tina frowned, "Jerk. I'm getting you to a party someday." </p><p>Gavin waved his new coffee after her as she walked away, "Yeah, yeah, thanks for the coffee, Chen." </p><p>After a few minutes, Gavin glanced over his shoulder to see Tina out of sight and dumped the coffee into the bin beside his desk. He appreciated the gesture, but for once he was far too wired for caffeine. </p><p>Gavin was on edge for the rest of the day, jumping when someone so much as breathed in his direction. </p><p>That night, he walked into his apartment alone. He dumped the food in his cat's bowl before flopping down on his bed and falling asleep for the night. </p><p>--- </p><p>Gavin thought less and less of that day. He considered the man with silver eyes a figment of his imagination. By the time the weekend had rolled around, he had completely forgotten about it. </p><p>On Saturday, Tina dragged him to some frat party on the west side of Detroit. He tried to stick around her as much as possible, but half an hour in, Tina shoved him in the direction of the drinks, yelling, "Go socialize asshole!" </p><p>A middle finger was thrown in her direction, to which she responded by blowing an exaggerated kiss. </p><p>Gavin weaved through the crowd, cursing at the drunk bodies who knocked into him, turning this whole event into some fucked up human pinball machine. </p><p>Eventually, he was thrown into a folding table that was already teetering from the weight of snacks and drinks. His hands gripped the sides of the table for a moment while he regained his balance. </p><p>"Having a bit of trouble there?" Gavin looked up to see a guy in his late 20s with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his long hair half shoved into a beanie. </p><p>"I'm fine," he grabbed a beer bottle off the table and shoved a couple of chips in his mouth. </p><p>The guy laughed in return, holding up a bottle opener, "You're not gonna need this, though?" </p><p>"Nope," Gavin hit the edge of the cap against the table and it popped off with ease, "I don't need help from easy frat boys who think they can play guitar just because they picked it up once at a party." </p><p>There were two things Gavin found most satisfying in life: cracking a particularly hard case, and the look on a drunk guy's face when they realize that not everybody thinks they're the shit. </p><p>With a tip of his beer towards the man and a nod, he turned and walked back into the crowd. </p><p>The people here were assholes, and the loud music made it worse. He slipped out through the patio door and sat by the pool in the backyard. </p><p>The cool breeze was intoxicating. It pulled the breath out of his lungs and guided him to lay against the pavement. He tipped the bottle into his mouth in an attempt to down the rest of the beer before letting it drop next to him. </p><p>In the still of the night, interrupted by the muffled cheering of a crowd and the pounding bass, he stared up at the stars. One hand lifted to idly trace at constellations like it was second nature. </p><p>"Not a party person?" Gavin turned his head to see a man sitting next to him. His face was turned up towards the sky. </p><p>"Nah. Got dragged here by a friend." </p><p>"Me too," he looked down at Gavin, offering a can of soda, "Aaron." </p><p>"Thanks," he sat up, taking it and nodding at the one in Aaron's hand, "Not much of a drinker?" </p><p>Aaron shook his head, nose scrunching up in a way that Gavin found cute, "Not really. You?" </p><p>"Occasionally. Phckin hate parties like these, though." </p><p>Aaron was a storyteller; a nerdy kid with freckles who loved sci-fi and the paranormal. He was able to keep Gavin hanging on every word for the next hour before the detective found himself being led up the stairs to a spare bedroom. </p><p>Gavin was laid out on the bed, every scar and body part he didn't want on display. </p><p>He didn't say no. </p><p>Then Aaron was gone and Gavin was laying on a couch. One that was well-loved and well worn, rather than that cheap-ass mattress he's sure was found on the side of the street. The couch smelled of old books and lavender. </p><p>Paper rustled beside him and he lazily turned his gaze over to see the man from the marble palace sitting in an armchair bedside Gavin's head. </p><p>The man turned the page to his book, barely looking away from it before speaking up, "I hope you've calmed down significantly since we last spoke." </p><p>Gavin took in the sight of the man, still naked as the day he was born with the bonus of being a prick, "Can't you put some phcking clothes on? It's easier to talk when you don't have your dick out." </p><p>The man rolled his eyes but set his book down. It only took time for Gavin to blink and then the man was standing over him wearing a black suit. </p><p>"Asshole," Gavin laughed, "There are only two settings for you, huh?" </p><p>"Get up." </p><p>Socked feet hit the floor and Gavin stood before he could think about it. He stared down at the buttons of the other's shirt. </p><p>"Look at me." </p><p>Nothing. </p><p>"Gavin," the man pushed his chin up with two fingers, grey eyes bore into him, "Look at me." </p><p>Gavin had just enough time to swing his fist at the man before he was laying on that godforsaken mattress again with Aaron nowhere in sight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uh, yeah. </p><p>Kudos/comments/bookmarks/general validation greatly appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hiatus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I know, I know, a hiatus after the first chapter, I'm sorry. </p><p>I was gonna have a whole letter explaining the past three to four months, but... yeah no fuck that.</p><p>I'm gonna put this on the back burner for now. I still have to pin down the storyline and finish the next chapter and if I'm being honest with myself, between chronic illness flareups and the effects of that, I won't have the energy or mental space to do a <strong>multi-chaptered</strong> fic like this for a while.</p><p>That being said,<strong> I have no intention of abandoning this.</strong> I'm not sure when I'll be able to post next because I cant seem to recover from all my shit, but I'm determined to finish this at some point in time.</p><p>I think what I'll do is; close this book specifically, add an "open/ambiguous ending" tag and add it to a collection. In a few days the title of this story will be changed and the collection will be called 'If the Heavens Ever Did Speak' instead.</p><p>And hey, until then I'm still posting stories on here and I have a tumblr where you can interact with me. Feel free to send me asks and/or prompts!</p><p>Like I said, I intend to continue this, but until then I hope you enjoyed the first installment of this series.</p><p> </p><p>Tl;dr: I'm going on hiatus because of some health issues, and I'm not sure when I will continue this. Until then, I'll be posting short stories on my AO3 and active on Tumblr.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>